They're From Another World?
by theotherwhitegirl
Summary: A strange phenomenon places the Sailor Guardians in another dimension. The Cullen family find them distraught and afraid. How will they get home? How did they even appear in a different time line? What will they do when learn that the strangely beautiful family who have taken them in are vampires? And why were they teleported their in the first place?


**Chapter One  
**  
 **  
Twilight World  
**  
The Cullen family were in their usual hunting grounds, with the exception of a few staying behind at the house. Rosalie and Alice had ran off towards the mountains in hope of finding a lone mountain lion. Bella, Edward and Carlisle stayed in the forest, not to fussed with drinking from the elk nearby.

Edward chuckled when Bella tried to jump up a tree, but broke the thick branch the moment she touched it. 'You're still learning to control your strength. There is no rush, Bella.'

'I know.' Images of Renessme flashed through her mind. Her daughter was now fully grown and off exploring the world with Jacob. At least she didn't need to worry about her half breed daughter needing to control her strength. 'It's been four years already.'

'It's a frustrating time for you. We all understand. We have all been there,' Carlisle said, coming up behind Bella, a comforting smile on his lips.

'Yeah. I guess.'

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but a sound caught his attention. It was like a crack of lightening coming from over the mountains, but the sky was crystal blue. A harsh breeze swept through the forest, whipping Bella's hair around her neck.

The three of them stood still, unsure of what was going on. A few seconds later they heard footsteps running towards them at a speed that could only be another vampire. Alice broke through the trees, having come from the mountain range.

'Where's Rosalie?' Carlisle's eyes flared.

'Up the mountain. You have-.'

'What was that sound just now?' Edward asked.

'That's what I was just going to say. You have to come with me. Something is happening on the Western face of the mountain.'

Without waiting to see if they were following, Alice took off the way she had come. Carlisle followed her immediately. Edward and Bella shared a confused look before taking off as well.

They found Rosalie at the top of a tree, scouting the area. She pointed to a far off distance down the west side of the mountain range. It was a build up of clouds, dark and ominous. Another loud rumble shook the forest floor.

'A storm...' Bella said, hoping that was the end of the mystery sound.

Rosalie landed beside her. 'I don't think so. The sky around it is clear.'

'So it's just a single storm cloud?' No-one answered Bella's question.

'But that's not all,' Alice said, stepping onto the cliff edge. 'There was a bright light. That's why I came and grab yo-.' Her words cut off; there was a stone-likeness to her body, and her eyes were glazed over and distant.

Carlisle gently touched her arm. 'Alice?'

'A vision,' Rosalie muttered.

When Alice finally broke from her trance, everyone was waiting to see what she saw. Except Edward, who saw the whole vision in Alice's mind as well. They looked equally confused. Not scared or worried. Confused.

Alice and Edward glanced over at the forest the storm cloud hovered over in the distance. The vision in their head hard to explain to the others.

 **Sailor Moon World**

'Usagi! Wake up! Your friends are here!'

Usagi groaned and rolled over. 'Okay!'

'Now!'

It took her half an hour, but she finally woke up enough to get dressed and tumble down the stairs. Ami and Rei sat in her living room, drinking tea.

'Good morning,' Ami said with a smile.

Usagi gave a wave as she moved towards the kitchen.

Rei sat her teacup down. 'We don't have time for you to grab breakfast.'

'Huh?' Just as Usagi stopped to look at her, the bracelet on her wrist beeped, signalling trouble.

'Let's go,' Rei said.

They left the house and caught the bus to the arcade. It was still early, so no-one was around to see them use the game machine to enter their secret information lair. Makoto was already there with Minako. Luna and Artamis were hovering in front of a massive monitor on the wall.

Usagi walked over to Luna. 'What's wrong?'

'We don't exactly know.' Luna sat down, her tail slowly moving side to side. 'A black cloud appeared on the outskirts of Tokyo this morning. According to our scanners, it's radiating dark matter and causing some trouble for people living out that way. It's dropping hail stones the size of basketballs.'

'That's strange,' Usagi murmured.

Makoto stood up. 'So, what are we going to do about it?'

Artamis turned to face all of them. 'Go and see if anyone is behind this. I don't doubt it's being controlled by a dark enemy.'

'How do we get all the way out there in time?' Ami huddled behind the other girls.

'Teleport,' Luna suggested.

The girls stood in a circle, holding one another's hands, with Usagi in the middle. One by one they held their pens in the air, with Sailor Moon holding her Escalation Wand instead. They focused on their powers as hard as they could. With a bright light and a warm sensation, they disappeared from the information room.

It wasn't until a minute later that Luna saw the mistake on the monitor. They teleported directly in the line of the storm cloud, not near it. Luna couldn't explain why or how, but their life energy's disappeared off the monitor the moment they landed under the storm cloud.

Artamis frantically hit all the buttons, trying to locate their signal. 'What happened to them? Where did they go?'

'I don't know,' Luna mumbled.

All they could do was stare at the screen where-just a moment before-the live energies of their friends had gone dark.

 **A little back story before the two worlds meet :) Hopefully it wasn't too boring. Reviews? Any ideas of where you want this to lead are welcome.  
**


End file.
